MSZ-006-3γTe Zeta Gundam Tempest
|manufacturer=Sophie Myna |model number=MSZ-006-3γTe |namesake= |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots=Sophie Myna |armaments=*2-tube Grenade Launcher x 2 *60mm Vulcan Gun x 2 *Beam Rifle *Beam Sabre/Beam Gun x 2 *Box Beam Sabre *Hyper Mega Beam Launcher *Shield **Beam Shot Rifle |system features=*Dummy Launchers *Scrambler Pulse |optional equipment=*Grappling Wires |affiliation=Team Cyclone |universe=Build Fighters |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The MSZ-006-3γTe Zeta Gundam Tempest (aka Zeta Gundam Tempest, Zeta Tempest) is an assault Zeta-type mobile suit modelled after the . Technology & Combat Characteristics The third machine of Team Cyclone, Zeta Tempest is designed to function as a mid-range support unit. While it retains many of the Zeta's original armaments, the mobile suit is meant for asymmetrical combat and uses several unconventional weapons such as dummy launchers. Most notably is the Beam Shot Rifle, a dual-function weapon used for suppressive fire and keeping enemies at a distance from the unit. An additional beam sabre is also mounted on the right wrist, providing a quick weapon for use at close combat. Lastly a custom system is installed into the suit, allowing it to emit a momentary pulse which disrupts wireless communications with remote weapons. Armaments ;*2-tube Grenade Launcher :Each forearm is fitted with a 2-tube launcher, firing explosive self-propelled grenades. Each tube can be loaded with two grenades, totalling up to eight grenades. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A head-mounted light weapon used to target lightly armoured opponents or vulnerable sections. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard ranged weapon, the beam rifle can emit a beam sabre from the barrel if needed as well and is usable in both modes. ;*Beam Sabre :Zeta Hail's close combat weapons, both are usually used at the same time in a duel wield fashion. In Waverider Mode they become twin-linked beam guns. ;*Box Beam Sabre :The suit's right writs is fitted with an integrated beam sabre to allow for quick use. ;*Grappling Wires :An optional replacement for the wrist-mounted launcher, instead of firing explosive grenades they deploy grappling hooks which latch onto enemy machines. ;*Hyper Mega Beam Launcher :A heavier ranged beam weapon, the Hyper Mega Beam Launcher can fire a considerably more powerful particle beam and also retains the beam rifle's ability to deploy a beam sabre from the barrel when needed. ;*Shield :A large defensive tool which can be used to block both beam attacks and solid rounds, it also serves as the Zeta Thunder's nose section in Waverider Mode. :*'Beam Shot Rifle' ::A multifunctional beam weapon mounted on the shield in Waverider Mode or hand-carried in MS mode. The weapon has two barrels installed, the top fires particle beams like regular beam sabres while the second barrel fires a spread shot akin to a traditional shotgun. System Features ;*Dummy Launchers :The suit can deploy multiple decoys from launchers stored in its hands to distract enemies. ;*Scrambler Pulse :Zeta Tempest can emit a short range pulse from its frame, momentarily scrambling the communications used by remote weapons such as funnels, bits and DRAGOONs. Wired weapons such as INCOMS and gunbarrels are not effected by the pulse. In order to prevent it from cutting off communications with allies, the pulse is only temporary and has a limited range. See also